Busted
by 4485
Summary: Edward Elric has insecurities. Everyone does. But Ed deals with his differently.


The door opened, and I knew that I was caught. Dipping in and out of consciousness, I could only barely hear Mustang's voice call my name. I was swept with a cold wave blasting through my body, followed by a hot one.

"Fullmetal!" I heard again. His hand shot to my chin, forcing me to look at the brunette that I've come to love, even though he probably hates me. "Why, Fullmetal?" His voice- It wasn't anger or impatience, it was pure concern- rang through my being.

At first, I didn't understand what he was talking about. Then I knew, as a splitting pain ran up through my arm. The cut that I had previously put there was obviously dripping down my hand and onto the bed. "s-sorry.." I murmured, my eyes glazing over.

"Fullmetal! Stay with me! Oh shit..." Mustang growled to himself. My eyes focused on his hand, as it reached into his back pocket for a cell phone. He flipped it open, and dialed a number. It wasn't 911, because it had a lot more numbers than that. "Hello, Maes?" The brunette exclaimed, trying to stop the bleeding. "How soon can you get here?"

My hand reached upwards, but he batted it down. "N-no.." I gasped, my air seeming limited. "I'll be fine...!"

"No you won't. Be quiet. Yeah, Maes? Ed's, um, bleeding, and I need you. NO! I didn't do anything to him! Get the hell over here!" He closed the phone and put it on the table. "Ed, tell me one thing, can you do that?" His voice wasn't ridicule, but curiosity.

"I-I can try..."

"Why? Was I the problem?"

Why _DID_ I do it? The thought ran through my head a few times, and the only answer was, I couldn't bring myself to tell him my insecurities. With all the strength I felt I had left, I shrugged. "Dunno.."

"Oh Fullmetal.." He whispered, brushing the hair out of my face. "I wish you had come to me before this..." His eyes filled with tears, but the brunette looked away before I had the chance to bring it up.

"S-Sorry..." I said again, only he waved his hand, as if it meant nothing.  
Mustang forced a smile. "Don't worry about it. You must have some sort of reason. You always do." I would've responded, but right then, a car door slammed. "Oh good... Wait right here, Ed. DON'T MOVE."

_Wasn't planning on it._ "O-ok." I smiled lightly.

"good." He muttered, then left. Within a moment, I heard Hughes' voice, combined with ramblings from the Brunette.

"Woah! Roy! What happened?"

"Ed-back room-bleeding-help!" Mustang's voice was rather frantic, unlike the calm composition he just had.

"How?"

"Not Important! COMENOW!" Next, footsteps dashed down the hall, then the door opened.

"HOLY SHIT." Hughes exclaimed, coming to a stand still.

"Now you see why I needed you!"

"This is fucking deep!" The oldest man murmured, fondling my wrist slightly. "Edward, Can you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Can you see me?"

I nodded.

"Can you speak?"

"..yeah.." I answered quietly.

"good. Now, I have a couple of questions."

"G-go ahead."

He turned away from me for a second. "Roy, call an ambulance. Then get a cloth bandage." Then he looked back. "What did you use?"

I pointed to a knife, discarded on the floor.

"Is it clean?"

"I sanitized it.. before... hand.."

"Good, that makes infection a smaller worry." Hughes smiled sweetly, though I could tell he was freaking out. He removed the pillows and made my head below the rest of my body. "What made you do it?"

"No use asking that, he says he doesn't know." Mustang informed.

"Hmm... Ok. Does it hurt?"

Chuckling, i managed to yell, "NO DUH."

"Good, you're already almost back to normal."

The younger brunette-Mustang- came and dropped off the bandages. "They say they'll be here as soon as possible. how's he looking?"

"Not good. Take over, I need to tell Gracia I might not be home soon."

"Kay." He sat where Hughes had just discarded the chair. "It'll be ok, Ed. Everything's going to be fine."

I felt indignant. Reluctantly, I pushed myself into a sitting position. "Why are you both treating me like a small child?! I can take care of my fucking self! You don't need to be watching me every single moment of EVERY SINGLE DAY." I hated myself for doing this. I was snapping at my first love, or whatever that's called nowadays.

"I'm sorry, Ed. Please, lie down, we need to stop the bleeding."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BLEEDING. I'VE HAD WORSE."

"Then, what do you care about?" I froze. What was he getting at? "Do you care about Al?"

"Yeah..?"

"Do you care about Winry?"

"Sure..?"

"Maes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not even going to suggest me, the answer is obviously no." _Shit. Why would he think that?_

"What're you getting at?"

"Do you want all of them hurt?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, none of us want you hurt. Lie down."

I did, but my insides were still mixed up. "Colonel?"

"Yes, Edward?" He whispered, ever so calmly, as he applied pressure to my wrist.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"That's awfully specific." The brunette chuckled, starting to squeeze my upper arm, right about where the main artery is.

"Well, um, I'm sorry for cutting myself, for bleeding on the sheets, for snapping at you... for being an all around twit."

"Ok, why are you sorry for cutting yourself?"

I didn't fully understand. "Because it inconvenienced you."

"Are you mad at yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't think that it was the smart thing to do."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Can we _not_ give me the lecture?"

"That, I can do."  
I laughed lightly, then bit my lip. "How bad is this?"

"Pretty bad."

"Hughes seemed like he didn't want to tell me."

"He didn't."

"Why not?"

"Maes just doesn't see you as an adult, I guess."  
"You do?"

"Well, you're more of an adult than a child. You've seen things that most adults these days scream at, except you probably just smirked."

My cheeks burned. "Is that a compliment?"

"ooh! I got you to blush!" Mustang boasted, before giving me a small smile. "It's only a compliment if you want it to be."

Speechless, I just stared at him. "Did you mean it as a compliment?"

"Kinda..." He murmured, before looking away. His face was brushed pink.

"Then it's a compliment to me."

"So if I didn't..?"

"It wouldn't have been."

"Edward, are you feeling ok?" His eyes were open wide, but he looked horrified. I realized that I was shaking, and my entire body went cold. A moment later, I fell into a deep sleep, even though Mustang was shaking me and calling my name.


End file.
